Sleeping Mokuba
by Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen
Summary: As a baby, Mokuba was cursed to prick his finger and lose his soul to the Orichalchos by Dartz. But his guardian angel, Kisara is there to protect him from this fate by cursing Mokuba to a deep sleep instead. When the curse comes true after thirteen years, will Kaiba be able to rescue his beloved baby brother? Or will Mokuba be the Sleeping Mokuba forever? [Sleeping Beauty fic.]
1. A Curse From Birth

**A Curse From Birth**

_**Hello everyone! This is a new story for you all to enjoy. I just recently read a story called 'Slave of the Seal'. I didn't like the story but it **_**did **_**give me an idea for this story. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. I own nothing associated with Yu-Gi-Oh! **_

July 7. A new life was being born. A baby boy named Mokuba. Sadly his mother died, giving birth to her little son. She gave her life for her new child. But after he came into the world, baby Mokuba was visited by three people.

The first person to visit him was his new older brother Seto. Seto looked into the baby's cradle, into the eyes of his baby brother. He stroked Mokuba's little head softly.

'Don't worry, my little brother. I'm your big brother Seto and I'm going to take care of you. Always little brother.' he whispered. Baby Mokuba looked up at his big brother Seto and saw the love in his eyes for him.

The second person to visit baby Mokuba was someone entirely different. This person was a stranger. A very dark, powerful stranger.

This person's name was Dartz.

He looked down at the baby sleeping peacefully in the cradle and smirked.

'Hello little one. You're a sweet little child aren't you?' he whispered. Baby Mokuba sighed in his sleep.

'I have a gift for you dear child. You shall be a happy, carefree young boy. You will grow in grace and beauty, and have the voice of heaven and a heart of gold.'

'But...' Here Dartz cast his curse. 'Before the sun sets on your thirteenth birthday, you shall prick your finger on a spinning wheel and your soul shall be given to the Orichalchos!' Thunder and lightning crashed outside as Dartz placed his curse on the newborn baby.

'Enjoy your life little one...while you can.' he sneered before he vanished into the darkness.

The third person to visit baby Mokuba was his guardian angel.

Just after Dartz left, a woman appeared beside the cradle. A woman with beautiful blue eyes and pure white hair and white angel wings.

The woman's name was Kisara.

Kisara picked up the baby Mokuba and held him against her chest. Baby Mokuba stirred a little but didn't wake up.

'You poor little boy. How could he do this? Don't worry my little one, I won't let that happen to you.' she whispered in his ear.

'I cannot undo Dartz's curse completely but I _can _change your fate. When you prick your finger on a spinning wheel, your soul shall not be given to the Orichalchos. Instead, when you prick your finger, you shall fall into a deep enchanted sleep. From this slumber you shall wake when a brother's loving kiss the spell shall break.' she said, casting her spell.

Kisara placed baby Mokuba back in his cradle. 'Do not worry little Mokuba. I will always be watching over you.' she whispered before she vanished.

Baby Mokuba slept on in his cradle, not knowing he had been cursed to prick his finger on his thirteenth birthday, not knowing he would fall into a deep sleep and not knowing that only a loving kiss from his brother could break the spell.

**To Be Continued. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please rate and review!**


	2. Thirteen Years Later

**Thirteen Years Later**

_**Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter of this new story. A big thank you to everybody who reviewed my story so far! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! I own nothing except my girl Aurora Moto!**_

True to Dartz's word, Mokuba grew up to be a handsome young boy. He was entirely devoted to his older brother Seto, always helping him, calming him down and hugging him whenever he needed it. Seto was always thankful for his baby brother- he was Seto's treasure, his whole life, his only family.

Mokuba was kind, not only to Seto but to many other people. One could often see young Mokuba, helping little children in the playground, helping his classmates with their work, whenever they needed it. He sometimes helped Yugi and his sister Rori, run their shop with their grandfather.

Seto Kaiba was very proud of his little brother Mokuba. And with his thirteenth birthday coming up soon, he was going to prove it. He would give Mokuba the best birthday ever.

On the day of Mokuba's thirteenth birthday, Seto told his brother, to go out to town and have a little bit of fun.

'But Seto, I was gonna help you with the designs for Kaibaland!' protested Mokuba. 'Oh Mokuba, it's alright. You've done enough for me today. Go on and have a bit of fun.' said Kaiba ruffling his hair. 'Okay, Seto. I'll see you later.' said Mokuba, heading out the door.

Seto watched Mokuba go until he disappeared around the corner. 'Alright you lot. The coast is clear!' he said. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Rori and Rebecca emerged from their hiding places. 'Alright, let's get this show on the road!' said Joey.

'Wheeler and Tristan, you two get started on the cake. Rori and Rebecca, you go and get the presents sorted. Here's the list.' Rori looked at the list. 'We can do that no problem! Come on Becky!' she said. 'Remember - make sure Mokuba doesn't see you!' warned Kaiba. 'Thanks for the warning! Let's go Ro!' said Rebecca.

'Yugi, you and Duke and I will get started on the decorations. Let's get to work. We only have a few hours. I want this to be a special birthday for Mokuba.' said Kaiba. 'We all do Kaiba. You're very lucky to have a brother like Mokuba, Kaiba.' commented Yugi. Kaiba smiled softly to himself. 'Don't I know it?' he murmured, touching his locket.

_Meanwhile..._

Mokuba wandered around the woods, singing softly to himself, admiring the nature and the world around him. Mokuba liked to admire the world around him, marvelling at its beauty.

'_I wonder, I wonder,_

_Why the skies are so blue._

_And I wonder, and I wonder_

_Why the grass is green too._

_I wonder, I wonder,_

_Why the world changes so_

_And I wonder, and I wonder_

_Why I love it so.' _he sang happily.

Two people were listening to Mokuba's singing. They peeped out from behind a bush.

'Cute little kid ain't he?' said one of them. The other person, smiled. 'Yes he is. And he has a beautiful singing voice. I really don't want to do this to him.' he answered. 'Me neither Raphael. But we gotta do what the boss says. Should we do it now?' asked his companion. Raphael shook his head. 'No, not yet Valon. We should let him enjoy his birthday. He deserves to enjoy himself.' he answered.

The two men watched Mokuba wander over to a forked tree, where he sat down, looking over the city. He sighed softly.

'I wish I could more for my brother. I so want to make him proud of me. If only I could give him what he deserves. My brother deserves to be free. He deserves to fly through the clouds on a Blue Eyes White Dragon. That's what Seto deserves.' Mokuba said to himself.

Nearby, someone sighed softly. 'Sweet little Mokuba. You're always thinking of others. You need to think of yourself for once. After all it is your birthday. And I'm going to give you a wonderful birthday present.' said a white haired woman.

_Kisara._

'Blue Eyes White Dragon! Please hear my call! Appear before this child and give him the happiness he deserves!' she called to the skies.

Mokuba was sitting by the tree, humming quietly and daydreaming when he heard a roar. He stood up and looked up at the sky. He gasped at what he saw.

'A Blue Eyes White Dragon?' he whispered. The Dragon landed in front of Mokuba and bowed its head to the young boy.

'Woah...' gasped Mokuba. He reached out a hand and stroked the dragon's head. 'Hello Blue Eyes.' he whispered. The Blue Eyes nuzzled its head into Mokuba's stomach. Mokuba giggled.

The Dragon used its head to point at its back. 'You want to get on?' asked Mokuba. The Dragon used its head to scoop Mokuba onto its back. 'Oh...you're a very soft dragon.' said the young boy. The Blue Eyes White Dragon flapped its wings once, twice then took off into the sky with Mokuba on its back.

_Back at the Kaiba Mansion..._

The boys were doing their best, but no matter what they did, everything went wrong.

Joey and Tristan were trying to make a birthday cake for Mokuba, but the mixture was too runny and the cake wouldn't stand up.

Kaiba, Yugi and Duke were trying to put up the decorations, but no matter what they used, they kept tumbling down.

'Okay, this is a disaster!' said Joey. 'No kidding. What the hell are we going to do?' cried Kaiba, his head in his hands.

'Hey guys! We're back!' called Rori. She and Rebecca were weighed down with shopping bags. 'Oh dear, looks like things are not going well for you guys!' teased Rebecca. 'Oh, don't get us started!' groaned Tristan.

Rori and Rebecca looked at each other, grinning. 'Don't worry guys, we can take it from here. Rebecca, I'll do the cake, you do the decorations. You guys can wrap the presents!' said Rori. 'Let's get this party started! Oh, and will one of you keep an eye out by the window, just in case Mokuba comes back?' asked Rebecca. 'I'll keep watch.' assured Joey.

Rebecca picked up the fallen decorations and smoothed them out. 'Let's get you up on the wall.' she said. Rebecca started pinning the banners up with thumbtacks. 'Why didn't we think of that?' murmured Yugi.

In the kitchen, Rori threw out the old cake and started mixing the ingredients. 'And now to make a lovely cake, for the wonderful birthday boy Mokuba.' she said.

_Meanwhile..._

The Blue Eyes White Dragon flew far above the clouds. Mokuba hung onto its back, gazing down at all the wonderful sights below him. 'Wow...I knew the world was a beautiful place, but I didn't know how beautiful it really was.' he said.

The Dragon swooped down low, allowing Mokuba to touch the ground below him. Mokuba's fingers brushed against cool grass, hot sand, salty water. He threw his head back happily.

'This is amazing.' he thought. 'I've always wanted to see the world.' 'Thank you Blue Eyes.' he said, hugging the dragon. The dragon roared in response. It was glad that it was able to make this special little boy so happy.

Mokuba looked down at his watch and gasped. 'Oh no! It's nearly five o' clock! I have to get back home!' he said sadly. The Blue Eyes White Dragon gently flew back down to the ground and bowed its head so Mokuba could slide down. 'Thank you Blue Eyes.' he said, stroking the dragon's head. The dragon let out an almighty roar before flying off out of sight.

Mokuba ran for home.

Meanwhile, Valon and Raphael were watching Mokuba rush off. 'I can't do this. I don't want to see this little boy suffer.' said Raphael. 'Neither do I. Let's just tell the boss that we don't wanna do it.' answered Valon. 'We're going to pay dearly for doing so, but I don't want to let this boy lose his life.' said Raphael. 'Alright, let's go.' said Valon.

_Back at the Kaiba mansion..._

Rori put the finishing touches on the birthday cake- a three-tier white cake with blue icing and decorated with little Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Kaiba came into the kitchen to see. 'The cake looks amazing Rori. Mokuba's going to love it.' he said.

They carried it into the sitting room and placed it on the table, just as Rebecca finished putting up the last of the decorations. She had put up white and blue balloons and white banners saying _Happy Birthday Mokuba _in blue writing. 'This place looks amazing!' said Tristan. Rori and Kaiba lit thirteen candles on the cake, very carefully.

'Yaaaaah!' yelled Joey suddenly. 'What is it?' asked Yugi. 'He's coming! Mokuba's coming!' shouted Joey. 'Quick! Everybody hide! Yugi, get the lights!' ordered Kaiba.

Everybody hid around the sitting room. Yugi flicked off the lights and they all waited for the birthday boy to come inside.

**To Be Continued. Next chapter is Mokuba's birthday celebration...and Raphael and Valon break the news to Dartz...so Dartz takes matters into his own hands...and Raphael, Valon and Alister come up with a plan.**

**Until next time...R&R!**


	3. Celebration

**Celebration**

_**Hello, hello, hello everybody! Here is Chapter 3 of Sleeping Mokuba! This chapter is shorter than the last one but I didn't have much time to get it done. Now, I'd like to respond to a comment made by yugioh fan. **_

_**yugioh fan: I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner with this story. I would have updated sooner but I was away at a concert and didn't get home till reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaallllllly late. So today I decided I'd better get up off my arse and get updating! Plus I didn't expect the response of this story to be this good! But anyway here is the next chapter. And I promise to update way sooner than last time! Plus the next chapter of Yu-Gi-oh! Bloopers! is coming up by at least Tuesday so keep an eye out for that!**_

_**Okay, now I think I'm just about ready to get this next chapter underway! Hope you all enjoy! I own nothing except my girl Rori Moto!**_

'Seto! Seto, I'm home!' called Mokuba. No answer. 'Seto?' called Mokuba again worriedly. He walked into the living room. 'Woah, it's so dark in here. Where's the lightswitch?' thought Mokuba. He felt along the wall until he felt it. He flicked it on and-

'SURPRISE!'

Mokuba leapt a foot in the air in fright. He looked in amazement at the birthday cake and the pile of presents on the table. 'Wha-wha-what is this?' he gasped.

Rebecca bounded up to him and squeezed him gently. 'Come on! You didn't really forget your birthday, did you?' she asked. Mokuba blinked. 'My birthday's today?' he asked.

Seto smiled and shook his head at his treasure. 'Come here baby.' he said. Mokuba grinned and ran into his brother's loving arms.

_Meanwhile..._

Raphael and Valon arrived at the Paradius Headquarters. 'Ready to do this Valon?' asked Raphael. 'We're gonna get in trouble but who cares?' answered Valon.

Taking a deep breath, they entered Dartz's office.

'Gentlemen, I'm glad you've finally arrived. Have you found the boy?' asked Dartz. Nearby Alister let out a soft moan and hid his face in his hands. Ever since Dartz had told him about his curse on Mokuba, Alister had suffered incontrollable guilt. He had a little brother named Mikey but he had been captured by Gozaburo Kaiba's army many years before. Although Alister was not fond of Seto Kaiba, he didn't want him to lose Mokuba, just as he had lost Mikey.

'Yes, we found him.' said Raphael softly. Dartz smirked in satisfaction. 'Excellent.' he said. 'Now all you three have to do is lure him into the trap. It should not be too difficult.'

'No.' said Raphael softly.

Dartz turned to him, eyebrow raised. 'What was that?' he asked. 'We're not doin' it Dartz. No flippin' way.' added Valon.

Dartz looked at them both in shock. 'Are you disobeying me?' he asked softly. 'Yes we are.' answered Alister, standing up shakily.

There was deathly silence for a long moment. Then Dartz opened his mouth and spoke two words.

'Get out.'

It was barely a whisper but it was filled with anger and venom. Raphael, Valon and Alister backed away slowly. 'Don't make any sudden movements.' hissed Alister.

Dartz started chanting a spell under his breath.

'_By the force of the Orichalchos, come down and strike these traitors dead where they stand!' _he yelled. The building started to shake and the candles burst into fire.

'Run for your lives!' yelled Valon. The three men ran for it!

The floor nearly collapsed beneath their feet and the ceiling crumbled above their heads and started to fall. But at last Raphael, Valon and Alister made it out of Paradius Headquarters. They stood outside for a moment, gasping for breath.

'That was _too _close.' panted Valon. 'Tell me about it. But now we're in deep trouble- and so is Mokuba. We have to get to him before Dartz does!' said Alister. 'Come on!' said Raphael.

Inside Paradius Headquarters, Dartz stood at his table fuming with anger. 'Those fools! Thinking they could just turn on me like that!' he muttered.

Then he smirked to himself. 'Luckily I always have a Plan B.' he said. He glanced at the clock. Only an hour and a half until sunset. 'That's all the time that I need.'

'_Dark forces of the Orichalchos! I call upon thee with all the shadows of darkness. Locate the soul that I desire and offer him to the Great Leviathan!' _

The flames burned all around Dartz as he cast his spell. It didn't matter what it took to him – Mokuba's soul would soon be given to the Great Leviathan.

One way or another.

_At the Kaiba mansion..._

'Come on! Come on! Open it!' said Joey eagarly. Mokuba shook the present cautiously, then tore open the wrapper.

'Oh wow! The new _Tomb Raider _game! I love it Joey! Thanks a lot!' grinned Mokuba. 'No bother at all kid! Glad you like it!' said Joey happily.

Kaiba watched his little brother open his presents. He was really happy for Mokuba...but also a little sad.

He looked at Mokuba. Kaiba no longer saw a cute little baby, he saw a happy teenager, all grown up. Where had all the time gone?

Kaiba watched as Mokuba opened up his present from Rebecca- a soft cuddly white hoodie. And when Mokuba put it on and pulled up the hood- 'Oh my God! It's got bunny ears! You look so cute Mokuba!' said Rori.

Rori was right. Mokuba looked so cute wearing his new hoodie. But he still looked so grown up. Kaiba turned away for a second and closed his eyes, blocking the tears when-

'Oof! What the heck?!'

Mokuba had just jumped right on top of him and nuzzled their noses together. 'You okay big brother? You look a little sad.' he said.

Kaiba looked at Mokuba for a moment. 'When did you grow up so fast?' he whispered. 'Aw Seto.' said Mokuba, nuzzling his brother's cheek. 'I'm still your baby, no matter what.' he whispered into Seto's ear. Kaiba buried his head in Mokuba's hair for a moment. 'I love you my baby.' he whispered.

The others were watching the two Kaiba brothers in silence. Joey smiled softly. He could understand Kaiba's love for Mokuba; he had a sister, Serenity. He didn't see her much because she lived with their mother but whenever he did, they had great times together. He loved his sister as much as Kaiba loved Mokuba.

'Now, how many presents are there still to open?' asked Kaiba. 'A fair few.' answered Mokuba grinning. 'Alright then. Let's get unwrapping!' laughed Kaiba.

'Open Rori's present next! You've got to see what she got you!' said Yugi. 'Okay, where is it?' smiled Mokuba.

Little did any of them know what was going to happen to them that very same evening.

All because of an evil curse on an innocent boy.

**To Be Continued. Next chapter...Kisara calls on her modern incarnate, Rori...and then Dartz strikes. Meanwhile Raphael, Alister and Valon come up with a plan. I'll hopefully have the next chapter by at least Tuesday. I'll have the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Bloopers! up by Tuesday. A big thank you to everyone for your patience! Until next time- R&R!**


	4. The Curse Comes True

**The Curse Comes True**

_**Hello everybody! The next chapter of 'Sleeping Mokuba' is here! In this chapter- the curse falls on Mokuba after thirteen years. What happens next? Well read on to find out! I own nothing except my girl, Rori Moto!**_

A little while later, everyone headed for home. Mokuba stretched out on his brother's stomach, snuggling up close.

'Did you enjoy your birthday party Mokie?' asked Kaiba. Mokuba smiled at him. 'I did big brother. Thank you so much.' he answered. Kaiba stroked his hair lovingly. 'You're welcome baby. I love you.' he said kissing Mokuba's forehead softly.

Suddenly the phone rang. Kaiba sighed and grabbed it and pressed the button. 'Yes?' he spoke.

There was a pause. Then Seto said 'Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes.' and hung up. He turned to Mokuba.

'I have to back to the office Mokuba. I promise I'll only be a half-hour.' he said sadly. Mokuba smiled at him. 'It's okay big brother. I'm gonna go upstairs and rest for a while.' he told him.

Seto kissed Mokuba's forehead softly. 'Thanks for being so understanding baby. I'll be home soon. See you later.' he said and walked out the door. Mokuba jumped off the couch and headed upstairs to his room.

Outside, behind a tree, Raphael, Alister and Valon watched Kaiba drive off. 'Alright, let's go.' said Raphael. They climbed in through an open window and looked around quickly. 'He might be upstairs. Let's go.' whispered Alister.

Upstairs, Mokuba stretched out on his bed and snuggled down happily. He felt so happy right now that nothing could spoil this for him.

Except for one thing.

'_Mokuba... Mokuba...' _echoed a voice. A small green orb of light appeared, opening a passage in the wall.

'_Mokuba... Mokuba...' _the voice called again.

Mokuba sat up in bed and noticed the light. 'Weird...' he whispered.

'_Mokuba...'_

'What's this all about?' he thought as he jumped off the bed and headed towards the light. The light led Mokuba to a hidden passage.

Meanwhile, Raphael, Valon and Alister were rushing up the stairs when Alister felt a sense of dark power nearby. 'Dartz! He's in here!' he cried, pushing open the door. The three men rushed inside...just as the secret passage closed behind Mokuba.

'Oh no! No! Mokuba!' yelled Alister.

The light flew gently up the stairs. Mokuba followed it curiously. 'What is this?' he whispered.

'Push! Push!' grunted Valon as they shoved at the wall. 'Hold on!' said Raphael. He clicked his fingers and the wall revealed the secret passage. They ran through quickly.

'Mokuba! Mokuba! Where are you? Mokuba! Mokuba!' they called desperately.

_Meanwhile at the Game Shop..._

Rori was in the kitchen, getting a drink when suddenly her brooch began to glow. 'What's going on?' she thought.

A white haired woman stood before her.

Kisara.

'Aurora, you must return to the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba is in great danger. You must go now!' she said.

Rori was stunned. Mokuba was in danger? But how? And who was behind this?

But she had no time for questions! She had to get to the Kaiba mansion. And quickly!

_At the Kaiba mansion..._

Mokuba continued to follow the light up the long winding stairs. Raphael, Valon and Alister hurried up as fast as they could. 'Wait Mokuba! Please! Stop!' yelled Alister.

But unfortunately, Mokuba didn't hear them.

He continued to follow the light up into a small room at the top of the stairs.

A spinning wheel appeared in front of him.

'Woah, what's going on?' he breathed.

Valon, Raphael and Alister were getting closer towards the little boy. 'Mokuba! Whatever you do, don't touch anything!' yelled Raphael.

'Who's there?!' called Mokuba. He heard them! But unfortunately Dartz was one step ahead of them.

The green orb latched onto Mokuba's hand, pulling him towards the spinning wheel. Mokuba tried to break free but the power was too strong.

It dragged Mokuba to the spindle.

'What's happening?! Seto! Seto, help me! No! Noooooooooooo!' screamed Mokuba as his finger touched the spindle.

Valon, Alister and Raphael ran into the room to find Dartz standing before them.

'You poor simple fools. Thinking that you could outwit me. Me! The Master of the Orichalchos!' he sneered.

'Well _here's _your precious little boy!' Dartz swept away his cloak revealing Mokuba sprawled on the floor. Raphael, Valon and Alister recoiled at the sight.

Dartz let out a cruel sickening laugh before he disappeared.

Alister rushed to Mokuba's side. Tears trickled down his cheeks. 'I'm so sorry little Mokuba. It's all my fault.' he whispered. Raphael put a hand on his shoulder. 'We're all to blame for this Alister. If only we got here in time...' He didn't have to say anymore.

Outside the room, the sun set on the horizon. The curse had come true. After thirteen years, it had come true.

They did their best but had come just too late.

**To Be Continued. Next chapter, the boys try to come up with a plan to awaken Mokuba-and when Kaiba and the gang return to the mansion, somebody is there and it's not Mokuba! All will be revealed in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter- even though it is very short! (Sorry!) Until next time- R&R!**


	5. Captured!

**Captured!**

_**Hello everybody! Here is Chapter 5 of 'Sleeping Mokuba'! The next chapter of this story and the rest of my stories-in-waiting will be up very soon, I promise! Enjoy! I own nothing!**_

Raphael, Valon and Alister laid Mokuba out on his bed, staring down sadly at the sleeping little boy.

'Is his soul gone to the Orichalchos now?' asked Alister. Raphael nodded. 'Unfortunately yes. The poor little child.' he answered.

Suddenly Mokuba let out a little sigh in his sleep. The three men froze. Valon leaned in closer to the boy's chest.

'I can hear him breathin'! His soul is still here! He's alive!' he said delightedly. 'So...so...he's just sleeping?! Oh thank you God!' praised Alister to the heavens.

'Hold on boys. Mokuba might not just be sleeping. It could be a very _deep _sleep.' said Raphael. 'What do you mean?' asked Valon. 'Well, Mokuba pricked his finger on a spinning wheel. Then he fell into a deep sleep. Have either of you heard that happening before?' Raphael asked them.

Valon and Alister thought for a moment. Then Valon realised. 'Oh yeah! It's like that old fairy tale. What was it called...? Oh! _Sleeping Beauty!'_ he said. 'Exactly! And in the story, the princess was awoken by true love's first kiss. So all we need to do is find Mokuba's true love.' continued Raphael.

'Only one problem. Who _is _Mokuba's true love?' asked Alister. Raphael and Valon went quiet. That was one question they didn't know the answer to.

_Meanwhile..._

'Rori, are you _sure_ that Mokuba is in trouble?' panted Joey as they ran towards Kaiba Corp.

'I'm positive Joey. And besides, you know how much Mokuba means to Kaiba! Imagine if it was Serenity! What would you do then?' she asked. Joey considered. 'Good point.' he answered. 'Come on! We're almost there!' gasped Rebecca.

The gang continued running and spotted Kaiba just coming out of the building. 'Kaiba!' yelled Yugi. Kaiba looked up and spotted them.

'What's the matter with you lot? Why are you guys running wild like a pack of hyenas?' he joked. 'Tell- him- Rori.' gasped Tristan, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. 'Mokuba might be in trouble. We came here to warn you. You need to back to the mansion. And quickly.' explained Rori. Kaiba raised one eyebrow curiously. 'How would know that Rori?' he asked. Rori sighed. 'Let's just say I have a strong feeling about it.' she answered.

'Then come on. All of you. Get in the car. Let's go!' ordered Kaiba. Everyone squashed up together in the car. Duke started the car and they drove off.

_Meanwhile..._

Raphael, Valon and Alister sat in the park, thinking quietly. 'How are we supposed to find Mokuba's true love?' asked Valon. 'We don't even know _who _his true love is Valon.' added Alister. 'Don't worry guys. We'll find out who it is- I hope.' said Raphael softly.

Far up in the sky, a pure white bird flew through the clouds. It dropped a scroll down in front of the boys. They blinked in surprise.

'What is that?' gasped Valon. 'Read it Raphael.' said Alister stunned. Shaking Raphael picked up the scroll and read out:

'_Young Mokuba lies in his chamber asleep,_

_Dreaming sweet dreams in a slumber so deep._

_From this slumber he shall wake,_

_When a brother's loving kiss the spell shall break.'_

Alister gasped. 'So a kiss from his brother is supposed to wake him up, not his true love!' he said. 'So we've been wasting our time for absolutely nothin!' shouted Valon. 'Come on! Let's get back to the mansion!' said Raphael. They made a run for it.

_At the Kaiba mansion..._

Everyone jumped out of the car and hurried to the door. 'Mokuba! Are you okay?' called Kaiba.

No response.

'Uh-oh, that doesn't look good.' murmured Joey. Kaiba quickly unlocked the door and they rushed inside. Tristan closed the door behind them-

'NOW!'

Orichalchos soldiers pounced on the group destroying everything in the room in the process.

Yugi yelled as two of them yanked hard at his arms.

Rori screamed as one of them pulled her hair hard.

Kaiba roared out his brother's name as he was pinned down.

With an amused chuckle, Dartz stepped out of the shadows.

'You simple little fools. Rushing home to a poor little boy left all alone with no one to watch over him.' he sneered. 'Moku-mmmph!' Kaiba tried to yell out for his brother but one of the soldiers clamped a large hand over his mouth.

'Your brother won't hear you. He'll never hear you again. Now, take these fools to the dungeons where they can rot away for all eternity!' ordered Dartz. With a cruel, sickening laugh, he vanished, taking his new prisoners with him.

_Outside..._

Alister, Raphael and Valon rushed through the gates of the Kaiba mansion, up the path and kicked open the door. They looked around in horror at the sight before their eyes.

The room was destroyed, furniture broken and wallpaper torn down from the wall. And Alister gasped as he picked up something he recognised from the debris.

Kaiba's card locket.

'Dartz!' they said in unison.

'He's got Kaiba! What are we going to do?' cried Alister. 'We have to go back to the island! I have no doubt that's where Dartz has taken him!' said Raphael determinedly.

'B-but Raphael! You know what happened the last time! We can't go back there!' cried Valon. 'Yes we can! And we must!' answered Raphael.

**To Be Continued! Next chapter- the gang are rescued and then an epic showdown between Dartz and Kaiba! Until next time- R&R!**


	6. Battle With The Orichalchos

**Battle With The Forces of the Orichalchos**

_**Hey there everyone! The next chapter of 'Sleeping Mokuba' is finally up! Hope you all enjoy! I own nothing but my girl, Rori Moto!**_

'Well this stinks!' said Joey, arms folded. 'I'm sorry guys. This is all my fault!' said Rori sadly. 'No it isn't Ro! You were right about Mokuba being in danger.' answered Tristan, then- 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!' he cried as Kaiba tried to attack him. 'Guys give it a rest.' ordered Rebecca. 'I can't help myself! I want my Mokie back!' cried Kaiba, head in his hands.

The gang were all in the dungeon, their arms chained to the wall. But Kaiba didn't even care if he was suspended over a tank full of man-eating sharks. He wanted his baby brother back and he wanted him back _now_.

BANG!

'What was that?' asked Yugi, looking up from his puzzle. 'Must have been imaginin' it Yug.' said Joey.

BANG!

'There it is again!' said Yugi. 'And this time I don't think you imagined it.' added Duke. 'It came from up there!' said Rori, pointing up at the ceiling.

BANG!

CRASH!

A huge load of bricks came tumbling down to the ground, landing near the prisoners. 'Holy shit!' cried Tristan, covering his head.

Just then, a rope came flying down to them. 'Well that's a surprise.' said Yugi. 'Yeah- and it would be just a brilliant way to escape... if we could get out of these chains!' grumbled Joey angrily.

'Maybe _I _can help you with that mate!' laughed a voice. And Valon came sliding down the rope!

'Don't worry folks! I'll have you all out in a jiffy!' he grinned getting to work on Joey's chains with the help of a lockpick. 'Who are you?' asked Yugi. 'The name's Valon and I'm gonna get you guys out of here!' answered Valon.

He looked at Kaiba. 'Say, does _this _belong to you?' he asked, taking something out of his pocket.

Kaiba gasped when he saw his precious card locket in Valon's hand. 'Thank you, thank you!' he said, grabbing it and fastening it around his neck.

At last Valon managed to get everyone free. 'C'mon, we've gotta get back to your mansion. Your little brother needs you.' he said. 'What's happened to Mokuba?' asked Kaiba urgently. 'He's in a deep sleep. Only a kiss from Kaiba can wake him up.' explained Valon. 'Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!' exclaimed Rebecca.

The gang quickly climbed up the rope where, at the top, Raphael and Alister were waiting in the helicopter to haul them in. Once they were all in and Raphael was starting the helicopter.

Suddenly a giant orb of green light hit the helicopter, sending the gang tumbling around the helicopter. 'What's happening?!' yelled Duke. 'Raphael, try to lower the helicopter!' ordered Alister. 'I'm trying!' yelled Raphael.

Another green orb hit the helicopter and the engines went down. 'I've lost control!' yelled Raphael. 'What do we do now?' shouted Joey. 'Only one thing we can do- JUMP!' screamed Rori.

Yugi threw open the door and everybody jumped out of the helicopter...just as it crashed into the sea. Everyone landed safely on the ground, shaking from the shock.

'That was a close one.' gasped Tristan. 'Where did those orbs come from?' asked Yugi. 'I'll give you three guesses beginning with Dartz.' answered Kaiba.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking beneath them. And then, a huge monster burst out of the sea. 'Holy shit!' screamed Rori. 'I-i-i-it's the Great Leviathan!' screamed Valon.

'You ignorant little fools! Did you actually believe that I would just simply let you escape?' laughed a voice.

Dartz.

'I may have failed in achieving your little brother's soul, but now I have the opportunity to take something even better- all of _your_ souls!' he yelled. 'What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?' cried Joey and Valon.

Suddenly, Kaiba's Deck started glowing and a white orb came out and changed into... the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Yugi's Deck started glowing, then Joey's, Rori's, Rebecca's, Tristan's, Duke's, Raphael's, Valon's and Alister's.

More monsters came flying out.

Yugi's Dark Magician.

Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Rori's St. Joan

Rebecca's Fire Princess.

Duke's Strike Ninja.

Tristan's Cyber Commander.

Raphael's Guardian Eatos.

Valon's Cyber Armour.

Alister's Air Fortress Ziggurat.

All of the monsters started flying towards the Great Leviathan and started attacking the beast.

'We're gonna need more monsters!' yelled Joey. Quickly everyone summoned more monsters trying to weaken the giant monster. But the Great Leviathan just grew stronger.

'What are we gonna do? How can we beat this monster?' asked Rebecca. Just then, Guardian Eatos threw her sword down towards them and it landed in front of Kaiba. 'Maybe that could help?' suggested Rori summoning yet another monster.

Kaiba pulled out the sword and pointed it menacingly at the beast. The Great Leviathan roared and sent out a blast at Kaiba. Joey pushed him out of the way just in time. 'Quick! Run up the tower! You need to get closer to that monster Kaiba!' he ordered.

'Go! We'll hold him off!' yelled Yami. Kaiba ran until he finally reached the top of the tower. He stared up at the Great Leviathan about to strike at the others down below.

'Hey! Over here you big dumb lizard!' he yelled. The Great Leviathan turned towards Kaiba. 'You little fool. Now you'll join your precious little brother in the depths of Hell!' yelled Dartz.

All of the monsters looked down at the young man with the sword. 'We must add our energy to the sword! It's the only way to defeat this beast!' said the Dark Magician. All of the monsters flew down to Kaiba and added all of their power to the sword.

The Great Leviathan swung its tail and knocked down some stone. Kaiba was hit in the shoulder and fell to the ground. The monster let out a roar, ready for the final blow.

But Kaiba was ready for it.

'This is for Mokuba.' he whispered.

As the Great Leviathan came closer, Kaiba used all his strength to throw the sword.

It pierced the Great Leviathan right through. It let out an almighty roar before it crashed head-first to the ground. 'No! This is impossible! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' yelled Dartz before he vanished...forever.

The Great Leviathan was dead.

**To Be Concluded! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as the next one will be the last! Until next time- R&R!**


	7. Awaken Sleeping Mokuba

**Awakening**

_**Hey everybody! The last chapter of 'Sleeping Mokuba' is here! Astonishing for me! But I really wanted to get this story finished so I decided now was the best time! A big thank you to everybody who reviewed 'Sleeping Mokuba'. Thank you so much for your reviews! Now please enjoy this last chapter of 'Sleeping Mokuba.' I own nothing except my girl, Rori Moto.**_

'You did it Kaiba! That was so great! You were amazing!' yelled Joey in delight. 'We haven't completed our mission yet though. We still have to wake the sleeping boy.' said Raphael. 'But there's one problem. The helicopter's destroyed! How will we get back to the mansion?' asked Rebecca.

'Maybe _they _can take us?' suggested Rori, pointing at the monsters flying down towards them. The Blue Eyes White Dragon landed in front of Kaiba and used its head to point at its back. 'Let's go then.' said Kaiba.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon flew far above the clouds, its wings gliding gently in the breeze. In spite of everything that had happened, this felt absolutely amazing to Kaiba. Beside him, St. Joan flew by with Rori and Rebecca on her back. Yugi and Valon balanced on the back of the Dark Magician while Joey, Tristan and Duke hung on tight to Red Eyes Black Dragon.

'Are we nearly there?' asked Raphael who was sitting on Guardian Eatos' back with Alister. 'I think we're nearly there!' called Yugi.

'Yes we are! I can see the city from here! We're almost there!' answered Rori.

'_Hang on Mokuba. I'm coming home. And I'll wake you up really soon. I promise.' _thought Kaiba.

At last, the gang spotted the Kaiba mansion and the monsters landed gently on the front lawn. Everyone slid off and watched in silence as their monsters flew away back into the sky.

Valon touched Kaiba on the shoulder. 'C'mon mate. You still have to wake up your brother.' he reminded. Everybody rushed inside. But no one ran faster than Kaiba did.

They ran through the destroyed living room, past the kitchen (though Joey, Tristan and Duke looked back longingly!), and up the stairs and down the corridor. At last, they reached Mokuba's bedroom and Kaiba pushed open the door.

There was Mokuba, still in his bed, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Kaiba's heart softened incredibly at the sight.

Carefully, he sat down on the bed, stroking the hair out of Mokuba's eyes.

Very gently, Kaiba placed a soft gentle loving kiss on Mokuba's forehead...

And at long last, the Sleeping Mokuba woke up!

He let out a little yawn, wriggled a little and opened his eyes. He stared up at his big brother with a soft smile.

'Thank you Seto.' he whispered. Tears pouring down his face with happiness, Kaiba hugged Mokuba tightly as if he could never let go again.

Behind them, Raphael, Valon and Alister nearly collapsed with relief. The girls sighed at the sight before them. And the boys did a silent victory dance in delight!

A little while later, everybody went downstairs into the kitchen. 'I still can't believe all that's happened today.' said Yugi softly. 'Me neither Yug. What a crazy day this has been.' agreed Joey.

'Part of that is our fault. We're really sorry about what happened today.' said Alister guiltily. 'It was never your guys' fault. It was nobody's fault but Dartz's.' said Kaiba consolingly. 'I'm just glad Mokuba is finally awake.' Mokuba looked up at his big brother and smiled at him. Kaiba picked him up and gave him a cuddle.

'It's really late now, but I'm not tired.' said Duke. 'Me neither.' said Yugi. 'How about we watch a movie?' suggested Rori.

'A good idea. And I know the perfect movie for us to watch.' said Valon. 'What is it?' asked Raphael. _'Sleeping Beauty!'_

'NO!' yelled everyone immediately. Valon roared with laughter. 'Ha ha! Just kiddin'! How 'bout we watch a different 'Beauty'? How 'bout _Beauty and the Beast?_' he suggested. 'Much better!' answered Joey. 'Sounds good to me!' added Rebecca. '_Beauty and the Beast _it is.' said Raphael as they all headed into the private cinema.

But Kaiba and Mokuba hung back for a moment. Mokuba looked at his big brother. 'Thank you Seto. You saved me. I love you.' he said. Kaiba smiled softly at his little brother. 'And thank _you _Mokuba. I love you too. You saved me many times before as well. And I'll always be there to save you.' he said. The two brothers smiled at one another and shared a long happy loving hug.

Far up in the clouds, a white-haired woman watched the two embracing brothers. She smiled. 'Sweet little Mokuba. You are finally free. Now you shall forever be free from danger and free to be with the ones you love. Farewell Mokuba Kaiba. I will always be watching over you.' she whispered before she disappeared forever into the light.

**The End!**

**And that's the end of 'Sleeping Mokuba'! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


End file.
